Happy Birthday Mr Kaiba
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: Challange for a site I'm on, YuGiOh Sanctuary. It's Kaiba's birthday on the 25th, so I wrote him a birthday drabble.


A/N: If it stinks, blame the water bottles. They've been very shifty since we switched to Pepsi…..-looks around nervously-

Disclaimer: Me no own. Anything but the OC's and the idea.Yup.

Happy Birthday Mr. Kaiba

Seto walked out of the kitchen. Mokuba had shared a special birthday dinner with his nii-san. He had a date at the arcade and Seto had urged 'Kuba to go, planning on spending the night like any other. Taking his laptop into the spacious living room, he turned on a CD and curled up on the green couch, beginning to work.

_You think I've got it all?  
Everyone thinks I've got it made  
Well, how come my only friends  
Are the ones I pay? _

No one understands  
What I would do to change my life  
For just one day!

Don't say if I were you  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be  
If you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me!

You know what I need  
And it's not another serenade  
I get so tired of all the things you say!  
Gimme what I want, you own the world  
I'd gladly throw the sun away!

Don't say if I were you  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be  
If you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me!

Please take me as I am!  
This isn't what I planned!  
I guess I don't expect that you could understand  
'Cause you're not me!

I know you think you're being nice  
But spare me all your lame advice  
Talk to my hand and roll the dice  
Everybody's got their price

For too long, I've been denied  
I'll make up my moves  
So just step aside  
No one can say I never tried  
To do everything to get back my pride!

Yeah, you will never be...!  
Why can't you see  
That you're not me!

Don't say if I were you  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be  
If you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me!

Please help me if you can  
This isn't what I planned!  
Guess that I don't expect that  
You could understand  
'Cause you're not me!

About half an hour later the CD had finished playing and the doorbell shattered the silence. Annoyed, Seto carefully put down his laptop and got up to murder the person who dared interrupt him-……I mean, answer the door. "I'll be back preciousssss yessssssssss." He crooned to his laptop stroking gently then went to open the door.

"Yes…?" He asked with a raised eyebrow at the girl standing at the door. Her hair was long and blonde and she looked a bit like a walking, talking Barbie doll. It was…..some random person who does not get a name that was delivering a package.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything sir, but I have an urgent delivery for you." She indicated a rather large package next to her.

"…Whatever…." Seto replied icily.

"All right then. Here's your package, sign here please." The delivery woman shifted the package over closer to Seto and thrust a clipboard in his face. Seto signed and pulled the box into his house. As the door shut, the Delivery woman ripped off her uniform and her hat, snickering.

"Ack….damned corset!" She exclaimed ripping off the corset that made her appear Barbie doll slim. "Lalalala!" The delivery woman, aka the authoress, skipped off to find bishies to maim and molest.

Seto grunted as he dragged the humongous box into the living room he'd been curled up in before. 'How much does this thing weigh anyway?' He wondered to himself. Grabbing a handy pair of scissors, he cut the Kaiba Corp. logo into the box and the entire thing collapsed. A large pale blue cake with white roses along the layers and top appeared in the ruins of the box.

The side of the cake opened and Jou came sauntering out wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants and a dog collar and leash around his neck. "Happy Birthday Mr. Kaiba…." He purred, sounding quite unlike the mutt he was supposed to be. Slowly Jou pushed Seto back onto the couch behind him and gave him a searing kiss.

Jou was just trailing kisses down Seto's neck to his collarbone when…..

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Seto blinked sleepily as the alarm clock next to his head went off. Before he could contemplate moving more than completely necessary to turn off the beep, something warm and heavy landed on his stomach, completely pinning him down. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO-CHAN!" the brown head crowed. Teagan glomped him happily as Seto sighed. This would be a looooooooong birthday.

More A/N: If you made it all the way through here, congrats. If not, erm….I forgive you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO-CHAN! Even if my birthday wishes are 4 days early. If you get the song title or the CD I got it from, you get a cookie and a plushie of the bishie of your choice!


End file.
